Join Me
by Shp5110
Summary: My version of City of Lost Souls. What if Clary decides to join Sebastian in his endeavors to destroy the world? Through romance, humor, and destruction Clary will fight against what's right and what she wants. I own nothing. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare.
1. Chapter 1

Jace is gone. Sebastian has taken him away to God- knows- where. Words can't express how empty I feel. Simon tries to cheer me up, but nothing works. Of course Simon's version of cheering me up is playing slender on his xbox with me. Most nights I spend in the training room at the institute. Alec works with me to improve my combat skills in case Sebastian decides to pay us a visit. Unlikely. My mom understands my need to be around familiar faces so she dropped me off at the institute and took off to vacation with Luke for a couple of weeks. I'm glad that they are having some fun after the past two weeks of absolute depression.

Isabelle and I have already gotten Alec to convince Magnus to help look for Jace. We have tried every type of tracking spell, but they are untraceable. The clave is threatening to call off the search. They are claiming that Jace ran away because he wanted to and that he is now just as much a criminal as Sebastian. I have been waiting for some type of sign from Jace that he is alive, but so far nothing has come.

As I lay awake in my bed I start to wonder if maybe the Clave was right and Jace doesn't want to be found. _Stop it, Clary. Jace would never willingly leave you_. _Not for anything in the world._ Slowly I drift off to sleep with the voice of my love ringing in my ears. _Clary, Clary, Clary..._

My eyes snap open. I sit up quickly and look at my clock. It says 3:05. Sweat forms on the back of my neck and my forehead. A body next to me rolls over and puts an arm around my waist. I start to scream, but a hand clamps over my mouth.

"Shhhhhh. Clary, it's me. Don't be scared." That voice. It was the voice that I had been hearing in my dreams. Jace.

He removed his hand from my mouth when he saw that I wasn't going to scream.

"Where have you been? Are you okay? What's going on? How are you here?" I stammered all at once. I had so many questions.

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" he chuckled with his radiant smile on his lips.

"None of them," I mutter as I press my body to his and kiss the love of my life for the first time in two weeks. He made a surprised noise and pushed into the kiss. All of my worries slipped away as I lost myself in his touch. Something triggered in my brain as I pulled away.

"What's the matter?" Jace mumbled with a pout on his face.

"I want you to answer my questions now," I said with a questioning glance.

"Clary, there's something you need to know. The Clave is behind all of the things that they blamed on Sebastian. They are lying to you. The Clave and your mother. You aren't safe here anymore because they are after your talents. Sebastian..."

"Sebastian? You've talked to Sebastian?" I questioned slowly realizing what felt off. I got off the bed and backed away from Jace.

"Clary. Listen to me. You're in danger. Sebastian sent me to take you away. We're trying to keep you safe," Jace pleaded.

"Sebastian killed your brother. He has tried to kill both of us multiple times! He doesn't care about me or anyone else."

"Clary. You have to believe me. Even if Sebastian doesn't care, I do. Trust me. The Clave is planning something big and I am trying to protect you. I love you," Jace said as he pulled me into a hug. His heartbeat matches mine and it breaks my heart to think about what Sebastian has been doing to him. I suddenly feel another presence in my room.

"Isn't this just adorable," my evil brother states. I jump off the bed and back up to the wall opposite of him.

"Get out. I don't want you here and I don't believe what you have been telling Jace. I'm not going with you and neither is Jace," I blurt at Sebastian.

"It's sweet how you think that you have a choice. When I sent Jace in here to get you, I specifically told him that we weren't leaving here without you," he spat. His black eyes bore into me and I felt myself grow angrier.

"You son of a-"

"Language,Clarissa. Do you want to go the easy way or the hard way?" Sebastian scolded. I sent a pleading look at Jace and all I saw in his face was pain.

"I'm sorry, Clary. I tried to give you a choice," Jace whispered. I felt strong arms wrap around me and a hand went over my mouth. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so I am really excited! I am hoping to post a new story every couple of days. At the most a week. I am hoping that this story will be at least 20 chapters, but we will see! Please rate and review my story! It would mean so much to hear your opinions and suggestions. I really want to improve in my writing:)**

**Thanks again for reading! Here you go!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and quickly looked around to see where I was. There was a huge dark wood, four-poster bed with olive-green sheets. I was wearing a long-sleeved shirt that went down to my mid-thigh. It smelled like fresh soap and Jace. It must belong to him. There were two doors in the room. I opened one and saw that it led to a nicely polished bathroom. I jumped into the shower slowly washing my bright red, tangled hair. After I got out of the shower I threw on a pair of jeans and black tank top that was laid out on the bed. There was some black lacy underwear next to it. Classy. The next door lead to a long hallway. To the right was another door. I opened it and saw Sebastian standing there wearing jeans and no shirt. He turned around quickly.

"Sorry. I didn't know where this lead," I mumbled as I felt the blush creep into my cheeks.

"Don't be sorry. I did knock you out and bring you to my floating house against your will," Sebastian remarked.

"Touché. That reminds me. I have to go find a way to escape. Excuse me," I snap.

"Clary, wait. I'm sorry that I had to take you the way that I did, but Jace was right. You are in danger and I want to keep you safe. Please just trust me."

"Me? Trust you? You are a lying bastard and I hope you burn in hell," I yell. I storm out of his room and slam the door. Jace appears in the hallway and raises his eyebrows.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry. It was the only way to keep you away from the Clave. It wasn't supposed to go down that way," Jace soothes into my ear. I hug him around is waist and he puts his chin on my head. I fit perfectly into the curve of his body. I start to cry quietly.

"What about Isabelle and Alec? Simon? They were counting on me to find you and bring you back. Now they are in danger, too," I sob into his shirt.

"They aren't in immediate danger. The Clave needs your skill with ruins to carry out what they are planning. Isabelle, Alec, and Simon don't have those powers," Jace said into my hair.

"Okay. Thank you for looking out for me. I love you." I keep telling myself that maybe he is right. Maybe Sebastian is the good guy and the Clave are the ones that want to hurt me. If what they are telling me is true, I need to help stop the Clave before they can do too much harm. I wipe away my tears and regain my composure. I have to be strong for my family.

I pull away from Jace and hold his hand.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Ya. How long has it been since I have been here?"

"A day. Not long. Sebastian gave you a sedative to help you sleep for a little longer. You haven't eaten in almost 2 days."

He pulls me down the glass steps that are to the left of my door. There is a big kitchen with marble countertops and white cabinets. There is a living room to the left of the kitchen with big red sofas. The dining room has modern looking chairs with a glass table. Fancy.

"Do you want eggs?" Jace asked.

"Sure. I didn't know that you could cook," I remarked.

"There are a lot of stuff that you don't know about me," Jace replied with a seductive grin. He cracked an egg on the side of a big class bowl. I get up and walk towards him. I weave my arms around his waist from behind and rest my head on the middle of his back.

"I'm looking forward to learning more," I muttered. He turned around and placed his hands on either side of my face. We kiss passionately. He consumes me with his energy. I can feel the heat bouncing off him and warming me up. His hands find my waist and lift me on to the counter. His waist is in between my legs as we continue to kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sebastian walked down the stairs in a black form-fitting t-shirt and dark jeans with an amused look on his face. I blush deeply and Jace jumps back to cracking the eggs. My anger from earlier begins to return.

"Don't stop on my account," he grinned.

"We were just..." I started.

"No need to explain. Just try not scar me before breakfast next time," Sebastian said with a chuckle. He walked over to the coffee maker and poured two cups and he handed me one.

"Thanks," I said before gulping it down. I sat down at the counter where Jace set a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me. I gobbled it down quickly. God was I starving.

"That was delicious. Thank you for making me breakfast."

"No problem. Want anything to drink?" Jace said as he walked over to put his arm around me.

"No, I'm good," I said. Sebastian made a disgusted sound.

"That's my queue. See you guys later. Clary, come up to my room in an hour. I need to talk to you alone," Sebastian told me as he walked up the stairs with his coffee cup in his hand.

"Okay," I said with a questioning look at Jace. He shrugged as if to tell me that he didn't know what Sebastian wanted. He probably just want to tell me some bull story about needing to protect me.

"I think that I am going to lay down for a bit. I'm still pretty tired," I told Jace. He kissed me and started to clear my plates. I smiled to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! So I uploaded a new chapter pretty quickly. I'm not sure if I will be able to update everyday, but I will try my best. I'm still trying to get the hang of uploading stuff so if I do something wrong just let me know and I will try to fix it. This chapter is more of a filler chapter for the upcoming chapters. There will be some heated scenes coming up soon. I hope that you guys like this next chapter! Enjoy:)**

* * *

As I tried to fall asleep, I couldn't stop thinking about what might be going on at home. Isabelle was probably cooking something while the others hide in their rooms. The Lightwood's would have noticed me not coming home. They have probably called my mom and Luke. Simon is most likely thinking of new band names with his friends. Home sweet home.

I kept trying to sleep, but gave up after twenty minutes. I decided to go talk to Sebastian early and get it over with. I opened the door and turned to the left like I did the first time that I went to his room. He was laying on his bed reading a Nicholas Sparks novel. God help us. He looked up from his book and raised his eyebrows at me. I leaned against the doorframe.

"Did you want something?" I asked forcefully.

"Ya. Come here. I wanted us to...get to know each other better." Slightly worried, I walk over and sit next to him on his bed.

"What do you want to know?" I question.

"Your favorite book. Mine is Pride and Prejudice."

"Wait, your favorite book is Pride and Prejudice? I was picturing something more like 'Fifty Shades of Grey'," I replied as I start to laugh hysterically. Sebastian blushes slightly and starts to laugh, too.

"I like how Elizabeth basically tells Mr. Darcy to go to hell. It was pretty badass," he explains. I was surprised at how normal this conversation was going.

"That was a pretty epic part. To answer your question, my favorite book is 'Gone with the Wind'. Something about Scarlett inspires me."

"That's a good one. My father used to make me read all of the classics. He was really big on the normal stuff," Sebastian told me.

"Our father," I corrected. I could see him slightly flinch at my correction.

"Do you ever wish that you grew up with me and father? Would you have loved me?" Sebastian asked me. In that moment, he looked like a young boy seeking comfort from his mother.

"I don't wish that I would have grown up differently, but sometimes I wonder about what it would have been like. I think that I could have loved you, but now it will take time and effort. Our mother always loved you. She kept a box with your initials on it. Every year on your birthday she would sit in her room and cry."

"That women may be your mother, but she sure as hell isn't mine. She ran away from me and left me with my insane father. Jocelyn never loved me. She isn't our family, Clary. You and me, that's family." I could feel the anger and hate for my brother pumping through my veins.

"Family!" I cry jumping off the bed. "You tried to kill me and you killed Max! Family looks out for one another. I bet that you don't even know my middle name!"

Sebastian keeps his eyes on the floor. "Adele. Clarissa Adele Morgenstern," he muttered.

"Fray," I snap as I storm out of his room. I could hear Sebastian get off his bed.

"Clary, wait." I turned around and glared at him.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make up for everything that I have done wrong. I want you to love me. Please just give me another chance to make everything right." My expression softened slightly.

"Okay," I replied quietly. He walks towards me and wraps his arms around me. I stiffen, but slowly relax into his embrace. He releases me and grabs my hand.

"Come back and let's hang out some more."

"Okay," I said reluctantly. He leaded me back into his room and closed his door behind him. We laid on his bed and talked for what felt like hours. He told me about how father would let him travel all around the world by himself. He also talked about different encounters that he had with different demons. I talked to him about Simon and the Lightwoods. It was nice to tell him everything about my life. He understood me perfectly and there was no judgment.

"I'm going to go grab some food. Do you want anything?" he said after a while. I shook my head. He looked at me with his dark eyes and I could feel something that wasn't there before. I felt a pull that was stronger than anything that I had felt in my entire life. He leaned down and caressed his hand across my jawline. I pushed into it.

"Clary-"

"I know," I said as I jumped off his bed and ran out of the room.

WI walk down the stairs to find Jace watching TV. His perfect blonde hair hangs lightly around his face and his mouth is slightly open. He has tanned skin and perfect ruins marking his whole body. I love my perfect angel.

"Hey," I said as I sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my bright red head.

"What's up?" he asked me. Sebastian answered.

"We are going shopping. I have a special evening planned," he said with a smirk. My stomach leaped. How can my feelings have changed this quickly? Just three days ago I was training for the moment that I could drain all the life out of Sebastian. But now...

"Alright. Let's go," Jace said as he pulled me to my feet and grabbed my hand. That's when I realize something pretty important.

"Where are we?" Both the boys start laughing really hard.

"What?" I asked quietly as I started to blush.

"We were waiting until asked that question. You have been here a full day and a half and you never asked where we were," Jace explained.

"Well, I guess I too preoccupied thinking about food. I was starving." This makes them laugh even harder.

"We are in Paris, by the way," Sebastian remarked. His face was a bright red and his eyes were watering. Him and Jace high five each other and start towards the front door. Morons. I can still feel myself blushing, but it goes away soon enough. Sebastian opens the door for me and I walk out to a busy Paris street.

* * *

**Hey again! I just found out how to look at reviews so I'm responding to them now! Just to clear some stuff up, I am a huge Clabastian fan. I am trying to develop the relationship between Clary and Sebastian so it isn't so dark. I will include lots of heated scenes for Clace and Clabastian. I will also include some dark scenes with Sebastian because I realize that is a big part of his character. The next chapter will be in some different POV's which will reveal some twists. Thanks again for all your guys' reviews! Don't forget to make some suggestions. Byee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! My story has grown a bunch since I started writing 2 days ago. I am trying to decide whether I should keep close the original plot for this book or go my own way. If you guys could let me know what you want, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you guys so much for all of your support and reviews. It means so much to me. I literally stare at the views and I am shocked. Looking at my reviews is the highlight of my day. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I will try to include some classic clary/Sebastian scenes. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

**Sebastian POV**

As we walked out on the Paris street, I saw Clary smile slightly. She found everything so amazing, even the small things. It was killing me not being able to kiss her and declare her mine. I knew that the only way to get her to my side was to build her trust, but it was so damn hard. I can't stand seeing her with my perfect brother, Jace. The whole time that we were talking, I was thinking about throwing her on my bed and ripping her clothes off. When Valentine was alive, he told me that the way to get Clary to join me was to make her believe that I was on her side. So that's what I will do.

"Where are we going," Clary asked with that sense of beautiful innocence.

"To 'Bon Marche'. It's a French clothing store with a bunch of dresses. I want you to wear one tonight," I explained to her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jace slide his fingers through hers. Inside I kept telling myself that soon, she would belong to me and Jace would be gone. I led Clary and Jace to a huge store and brought them inside.

"Start to look around and grab something that you like." Clary immediately went over to the bright sundresses, but I steered her over to the black ones.

"Something like this is more appropriate for where we are going," I say with a smirk. The dress that I was holding up was a tight, black dress with small beaded straps. Her eyes widened and she smiled. Tonight, my plan will go into action.

"I will go try it one," Clary stated as she walked towards the fitting room. Jace was leaning against the dressing room door frame. I walked over to join him.

"God, I hate shopping," he sighed. I started cracking up.

"Tell me about it, man. Fighting ten demons, no problem. Picking out shoes, rocket science."

"Why don't you tell me where we are going tonight?" Jace prodded.

"No can do, bro. It's a... surprise." He pouted his lips and looked at the floor.

"Is it something dangerous?"

"It shouldn't be," I replied with a sly smile. Hopefully after this, Jace won't be in the picture to mess up the plan. Seconds later, Clary walked out of the dressing room. The black dress was a little above mid-thigh. It fit her curves perfectly. I could barely contain myself, so I averted my eyes to the floor.

"What do you think?" she asked as she twirled. Her ass looked amazing in he dress.

"I think that you look hot," Jace blurted. She blushed, but looked pleased.

"Is this good enough for what you have planned tonight?" she asked me. By the look on her face, she knew that it was.

"Ya, you look great. I have to run one more errand. You guys ca come with me if you want, but you don't have to." I paid the cashier and she handed me the dress in a pink bag. I looked at my watch then handed the bag to Clary.

"I kinda want to go. I love seeing the city," Clary said eagerly as she took the bag from me.

"Ya me too. I am tired of sitting in that house," Jace agreed.

"Okay, let's go. I have to pick up a new stele from this old dealer. Mine got pretty messed up in a nasty fight," I explained. We walked out on the street and took a right down an alley. From there, we walked another four blocks until we came upon a run down store. There were some old candles in the window.

"You're getting a stele here? This is a witch shop," Clary inquired.

"Witches sell the best steles, Clarissa. They also give me a discount." She choked back a giggle as we walked into the store. Clary gasped and pulled me and Jace behind a bookshelf. Right on cue. We heard the store keeper arguing with someone.

"-the Clave told me that I had to pick this up! They need this weapon to help them with something they're planning. " The voice belonged to Magnus Bane. Clary looked up at me. Tears welled up in her eyes. Magnus' sparkly face was red with anger. I kept praying that he wouldn't see us.

"He is asking for a ketspara. It's a weapon that kills large amounts of shadowhunters at once," she whispered as tears streamed down her face. "Both of you were right. The Clave is behind everything."

"How do you know what that... ketspara is?" Jace asked. His face was pale. Step one was in place, turn Clary against the Clave. Time for step two, eliminate the extra variable.

Clary answered after a few moments. "I read the ruin on the side." I looked more closely and saw that she was right. I guess what Valentine said about her talent with ruins was true. Jace hugged Clary and started comforting her. Magnus was still arguing with the clerk before he turned around and stormed out of the shop. Clary and Jace stayed by the entrance while I bought my stele. We walked all the way back to our invisible house in silence. Clary climbed up to her room and shut the door loudly. I could hear her crying. For the first time in my life, I felt something that some people would describe as guilt. Only, I don't feel guilt. I can't. I just feel an empty hole where something else should be.

"I'm going to go train," Jace said. He sounded tired and defeated. Even though he believed what I told him about the Clave, it was probably different to see your friends betray you with your own eyes. I nodded and told him when we were leaving for our special evening. Then, I walked over to the couch and switched on the TV.

* * *

**Hey again! I know that this chapter was pretty boring and confusing, but I promise that everything will make sense later. The next chapter will be a big heated chapter. I know some of you are probably curious to what Sebastian is planning. The whole next chapter will be dedicated to that evening. Some big twists are coming up and I think you are going to really like what I have planned. Don't forget to let me know your thoughts in the reviews! I will try to update either later or tomorrow morning. Byee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I uploaded this next chapter as fast as I could because I know that the last one was kinda lame. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to suggest ideas and suggestions in the reviews:) criticism is greatly appreciated! Enjoy:) Disclaimer: All characters and themes belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

** Clary POV**

After I finished crying, I fell asleep for a few hours. Jace came into my room and woke me up with a kiss. I just wanted to lay there with him and forget every other problem in the world.

"You have to get up and get ready. We are leaving for Sebastian's surprise in an hour," Jace muttered softly into my cheek. I turned my head and kissed him gently then I jumped off the bed and hopped in the shower. I could hear him get off the bed and close the door as he left my room. I loved him, but something about Sebastian intrigued me. His dark and damaged exterior drew me in. No. That was wrong. Way wrong. He was my brother! I shouldn't feel this way, but I did. Something was incredibly wrong with me.

I finished my shower with conflicting thoughts in mind. I picked out a pair of black underwear to go with a strapless black bra. Then I slipped my dress over. It barely passed my butt, but I liked it. It reminded me of something that Isabelle would wear. God, I missed her so much. I wondered if she knew about Magnus and the Clave. I hoped that she didn't.

After I put on some makeup and slipped into tall black pumps, I walked down the stairs to join Sebastian and Jace. They were both sitting on the couch watching Captain America. When I walked down the stairs, they both stood up and looked at me. My bright, perfect angel and my dark, addictive angel. Both of them pushing from both sides, tempting me.

"You look gorgeous, sis," Sebastian remarked. I smiled and blushed slightly.

"Thanks, so do you." He was wearing a black suit and shirt with a white tie. Jace walked up to me and pulled me into a kiss. It surprised me, but I slowly relaxed into him. Something about this kiss felt wrong. It wasn't enough anymore. Curiosity was taking over. I pulled away a little.

"You look really sexy," he whispered into my ear. He did too. He was wearing a black tux and his hair was playfully ruffled.

"You too." I smiled at him, but my heart wasn't in it.

"Let's go, kids," Sebastian said as he took my arms in his. Jace grasped my other hand and we walked. The first thing that I noticed when we walked out the door was that we weren't in Paris anymore. We were in Los Angeles.

"How did we..." I asked.

"The house moves. That's how we remained untraceable over the past few weeks. We never stay in one place for longer than a day," Sebastian explained to me.

"How does that happen?"

"How do you think? Magic," Jace said as he wiggled his fingers in a mock magic way. I started to laugh. Sebastian squeezed my hand and I looked up at him. He motioned for me to look up. Palm trees dotted the horizon. The sunset was a bright pink and yellow. I looked over the ocean and saw the blue water sparkling. My breath was taken away.

"It's gorgeous," I breathed. I could tell that this wasn't the surprise when I heard loud music. Club music. Jace looked up with a confused face.

"You're taking us to a club?" Jace asked with utter confusion.

"Not just any club. This is a downworlder/shadowhunter club. It is awesome. Shadowhunters travel from around the world just to look at it. They only allow in certain people."

"What makes you think that they will let us in?" I asked uncertainly.

"Have you met me? I'm Jonathon Morgenstern! I'm practically royalty," he joked. All three of us started cracking up.

"And humble," I added.

"Humble isn't in my vocabulary." We all kept laughing up until we reached the door to the club. It looked like a ballroom and nobody was in it. You could hear the music pumping through the wall. A large man asked for our names and Sebastian told him who we were. The man immediately apologized and let us through.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Follow me," Sebastian said mysteriously. He led us through a door and down a cramped flight of stair. The music grew steadily louder and it got dark. Really dark. The only reason that I wasn't running into walls was because of Sebastian's cold and firm grip on my arm. He led us through another door and we had finally arrived. There were huge masses of fairies, vampires, and shadowhunters dancing with each other. Bright, fluorescent bulbs floated around the room and the music was deafening. Sebastian and Jace were both smiling. I pulled them both out to the dance floor.

After a couple of hours, Jace went to go get us a drink or something. I wasn't paying attention. The only thing I noticed was Sebastian's hands on my waist, inching lower towards my butt. I could feel his breath in my ear and both of us were sweating. My arms laced around his neck and our bodies were pressed against each other. I could feel his abdominal muscles hard against my stomach. His arms wrapped around my body making me feel like I was in his cage. I could feel myself slipping away into a dark pit. I would never be able to go back. This was the moment that everything changed. Sebastian pushed my face up to meet his. Our lips collided and I could feel the sparks coming off both of us. His tongue pushed against mine, chasing all around my mouth. All I could register was a sticky white substance falling from the ceiling and a slight buzz coming from my head.

I pulled away from Sebastian and looked to the side. Jace was standing there with our drinks and a shocked expression on his face. He dropped the drinks and walked away through the crowd. I started to chase after him, but Sebastian grabbed my arms and held me back.

"What the hell? Let me go!" I yelled at Sebastian.

"Go let him cool off. You bugging him won't help."

"You're probably right," I sighed.

"come on. I want to show you something." He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd to a fountain in the middle of the room. The water that was flowing out of it was changing color and it seemed to be the biggest source of light in the room. Sebastian sat on the edge and I sat next to him. He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"No. I just feel kinda loopy. There is a constant buzz in my brain." He chuckled.

"That's the fairie drugs. They will make you a little less on edge." I thought for a second, but couldn't comprehend what he was saying. That must be the influence of the drugs.

"Can you take me to the hallway for a second? I need to get some air," I asked him. He helped me to my feet and wrapped an arm around my waist so that he wouldn't loose me in the crowd. Several people tried to dance with me. most of the time, I couldn't tell if they were female or male. Eventually we got near the door. On my right and boy was kissing a fairie against the wall. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. Then I realized his golden blonde hair.

"Jace?" I exclaimed. Jace dropped the girl to her feet and turned around quickly. I stifled a sob and hugged Sebastian tightly.

"I just thought that since you two were kissing, it wouldn't matter if I kissed someone else. These drugs have me all messed up. I can't tell what I'm doing. I'm so sorry, Clary."

"Just stop, Jace. I wasn't meaning to kiss Sebastian. It just happened and he kissed me!" I yelled.

"She's right, man," Sebastian scolded with a dark look on his face. "We'll be outside." Sebastian walked me to the door when I started to get really dizzy.

"Thank you for staying with me," I told Sebastian.

"No problem."

"To be honest, I was really glad that you kissed me." He didn't look that surprised.

"I have that affect on people," he said seductively. He chuckled and looked down at my feet. I started to hear screaming coming from inside the club. Sebastian and I ran inside to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked someone standing next to us.

"Two demons came in here and took a teenage blonde shadowhunter," the guy/girl answered. My eyes widened.

"Jace..." My eyes started to grow heavy and my head was spinning. A mixture of drugs, shock, and pounding music went through my body. The last thing I remember was Sebastian catching me and his black, soulless eyes.

* * *

**Hey! I tried to get this chapter up quickly for you! I am going to continue with some Clabastian stuff for now. I think the next chapter will include some dark Sebastian scenes and some fights with demons:) I hope that you enjoyed this last chapter. Again, if you have any suggestions or questions don't be afraid to tell me. I really want to improve so let me know if you see anything for me to improve on! Byee:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm sick today so I will try to upload twice! This next chapter is going to be mainly based on Sebastian. I might have some POV changes so make sure that you are paying attention to that. I hope you enjoy some dark and evil Sebastian!**

* * *

**Clary POV**

I woke up with a massive headache. A sticky white substance covered my whole body and my dress was slightly ripped in places. I was laying on my bed with my shoes still on and my makeup smeared across my face. I turned the shower on and scrubbed all the grim from the club off. The events of the past day came flooding back to me. Jace was gone. Taken by demons who mysteriously showed up at a club in L.A. I missed him so damn much. I hopped out of the shower and changed into some dark skinny jeans and a light green shirt with a black leather jacket.

As I walked down the hallway towards the stairs I passed Jace's room. The door was slightly open, so I walked in and shut the door behind me. The room was completely clean and his bed had a white comforter. It smelled like Jace which made my sadness grow. I saw a piece of paper sticking out of his right drawer. There was a photo of us in Idris outside the Penhallow's house. There was a note underneath it that said "_We received the potion. Thank you for helping us with this unfortunate situation. Our plan would not have happened with out you. Be safe, Jace. Love, Maryse."_

Tears filled my eyes as the words on the note sunk in. Jace was helping the Clave the whole time. That's why he didn't look surprised when Magnus was in the witch shop. And why the Clave could never find Jace. They knew where he was the entire time. All of the weeks of loosing my mind and they already knew where he was. Anger took over my sadness and I stormed down the stairs to Sebastian. He was in the kitchen making some pancakes.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"Did you know about this?" I asked as I handed him the note. His eyes widened as he read it.

"That son of a bitch. He was playing us the whole time," Sebastian growled. I saw his dark and angry side take over. He walked over to the cabinet and started to look for something. It was obvious that whatever he was looking for, wasn't there. He kept smashing things and finally he pushed the whole shelf over.

"What potion was it?" I asked carefully.

"A very dangerous potion that can do very bad things in the wrong hands. I need you to stay here, Clarissa."

"What? No! Wherever you're going, I want to come with you."

"You aren't ready for this yet. I promise that once I train you, you can help me kill the Clave. Until then, you need to stay here." He ran upstairs and came back down with a two seraph blades and a stele.

"Where are you going?" I asked him quietly.

"I'm going to get some information about how this happened. It might get pretty tricky with the demons that I am asking."

"You are going to talk to demons?" I demanded.

"They have the best information for me. They just demand a lot. That's why I want you here where I know you are safe." He kissed me on the cheek and hugged me affectionately. I never wanted his strong arms to release me.

"What do you want me to do while you're gone?"

"I'm sure that you can entertain yourself for a few hours without me." He had that mischievous smile on his face. I smiled back as he walked out of the house and out of my sight.

* * *

**Sebastian** **POV**

The plan started well. I turned Clary against the Clave and then eliminated Jace from my plan. He was being held by a group of shadowhunters that were loyal to my father. That's when the plan went south. Clary found a note from Maryse Lightwood to Jace. He was playing me at the same time that I was playing him. He took the potion that I was going to use to frame the Clave. It was silly, really. Clary believed that the Clave was trying to take over the world, but in reality they were trying to stop me. It's amazing how much control you have just from inheritance. Valentine taught me that deception was the key to success, but somehow it feels wrong to trick Clary. At the end of the day, what she doesn't know, won't kill her. I may be making her believe something that isn't true, but it is to protect her. The Clave hated the Morgenstern family. They accepted Jocelyn back, but Clary would never have been respected. She will reach her full potential with me. Together, we will take over the world.

The demons that I talked to are grimy mutts. They won't tell me anything that I need so I am going to kill them. The more loose ends, the harder my plan is to control. Clary needs to believe that we are the good guys. In order to do that, I went to a greater demon who gave me information on how much the Clave has planned. It seems that they have taken away my means of creating a greater demon to help me conquer the rest of our race. But I have Clary. She has the ability to do that by herself. The demons that I killed lived in London. I traveled to the old warehouse that they were inhabiting. The greater demon that was leading them told me the information that I needed to know and I slaughtered him and his race. The less that know of the Clave's plans, the better.

I headed back to our invisible, floating house just in time to make dinner. Clary was sitting in the kitchen reading a book.

"So this is what you do in your free time?" I joked. She looked up with a surprised look on her face.

"I didn't hear you come in. And yes, I love to read. You're covered in demon blood! What happened?" she said as she ran over to me.

"I'm fine. The demons that I needed to talk to were a bit tricky. There was some fighting, but noting I couldn't handle."

"I'm just glad that you're okay," she whispered. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She weighed less than I thought she would.

"Come on. We have some training to do. I want you at my side next time I have to kill things." She giggled and told me that she couldn't wait. Watch out world. Here we come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! At the end of the last chapter, Sebastian carried Clary to the training room. I am going to start developing the story into part two. These next few chapters will be mostly on Sebastian and Clary. I will mention some stuff about Jace and the Clave, but it will be from Clary and Sebastian's point of view. I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

Sebastian carried me into a part of the house that I had never been to. There was a huge room with big black mats everywhere. One wall was a rock climbing wall. The other was a big rope hanging from the ceiling. There were weapons hanging on the wall by the door. Sebastian put me down lightly on my feet and walked over to the weapons wall. He grabbed two seraph blades and handed me one.

"What's its name?" I asked.

"Josiah." He took off his leather jacket and threw it to the side of the room. I removed my jacket, too. We both stood in fighting stances. Sebastian made the first move by trying to cut my arm. I jumped back, spun and cut his instead. A small line of black blood trickled down his arm. He grinned.

"Not bad, sis." I smiled slightly and the pace sped up. After all the anger I had held in because of Jace, I was putting a lot into my hits and swipes. Sebastian was fast and strong. He grabbed my arm and threw me. I landed in a roll and jumped back to my feet. He may be fast, but I was smaller so I could escape him. He threw a punch meant to hit my shoulder, but I ducked, grabbed his arm, and pushed him to the ground. I landed on top of him with my legs pinning him to the ground.

"Well, you got me." He held his hands up in mock surrender. As I released the pressure that was holding him down, he rolled over faster than anyone I had ever seen. He was now on top of me with a leg on either side of my waist. That was the scary thing about Sebastian. You could never predict what he was going to do next. One minute he was cooking pancakes in the kitchen, the next he was pinning you against a wall trying to kill you. There was always an extreme. No in between.

"How did I do for my first day?" I asked as he moved his hands down my arms.

"Perfect," he muttered as he began to kiss my neck. I felt myself kissing him on the mouth. We were connected in ways that Jace and I weren't. My hands found his waist and I felt the tanned skin on his back. His abs pressed against me and I found myself gasping for air. Sebastian and I breathed in sync with each other. His touch made me shiver. He began kissing along my collar-bone, then my jaw line. He kissed quickly on my nose, then my forehead, and lastly on the lips. I just wanted to melt into him, but I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he kissed my neck again.

"Why do I feel this way if we are brother and sister? Isn't is wrong?" He looked at me and sat up.

"The words 'brother and sister' don't mean anything to people like us. Shadowhunters don't have the same rules as mundanes do. At least most shadowhunters."

"You're talking about our mother."

"That woman shouldn't mean anything to you anymore. She knows where you are and she hasn't come for you. Even when you were with her, she never trusted you to make your own decisions. It's because she blames you for Valentine being your father even though it wasn't your fault."

"You're right," I admitted quietly. "She never trusted or respected me. Even after I saved her ass from Valentine. I have and always will be 'Valentine's daughter'." Sebastian hugged me and helped me to my feet.

"For the record, I would rather go by Valentine's daughter than Jocelyn's daughter. It's more badass." I laughed.

"Your right. From this day forward, I am no longer Clary Fray. I am Clarissa Morgenstern, daughter of Valentine."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Morgenstern," Sebastian said as he kissed my hand. I smiled and started to walk towards the door. He followed and grabbed my hand.

That was our daily schedule. Train, eat, kiss a little, train, kiss a lot, then sleep. Some nights we went out of our floating house to eat at some exotic restaurant. Then we would go dancing all night. A few weeks had passed since Jace had been gone, but I didn't care. I had never been happier in my entire life. There were days that I missed Simon and Isabelle, but the moments passed quickly when I remembered what they were planning to do with me. There was no way that I was ever going to be anyone's puppet.

Sebastian and I were walking back from a moonlight boat ride in Venice when he stopped me.

"I have some interesting news. I am not sure what you will feel about it."

"Go ahead and tell me. Nothing can ruin this night."

"Jace escaped from the demons that were holding him. I heard some vampires talking about it when I went to pick up some weapons from an old friend." I was silent for a few seconds while I was collecting my thoughts.

"Good. Now I can hunt him down and kill him." I started walking and I felt Sebastian jump to catch up.

"Okay then. Are you sure that you want to do that?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

Good. My plan is going so fast that it seems like it's on autopilot. Clary has fallen for me(I could say the same, though). She was mad at her family and the Clave and she was bloodthirsty. It was only a matter of days before I had everything. A bonus was that the idiot shadowhunters that were keeping Jace hostage let him escape. At first, I was pissed. He was supposed to stay out of it until it was over, but it seemed to have worked to my advantage. He was now with the Clave and Clary wanted to kill him so her anger might make my life easier. It was time to come clean to her about everything. If she refused to join me, I would force her. We were so close to the finish.

We walked all the way back to where the house was located. I put the opening ruin on the "wall". A door appeared and swung open. Clary and I stepped inside. She went upstairs to change into a nightgown. I put away my clothes and put on pajama bottoms. We both met back up in my room. We crawled into my bed and threw the black sheets over our bodies. I put my arms around my small redhead, drawing her close.

"I haven't been totally honest with you," I told her.

"I know." I shot her a puzzled look and she smiled at me.

"I can tell when you are keeping things from me, so go ahead and tell me what it is." I played with a piece of her hair and started to explain.

"The Clave isn't planning on taking over the world, but they are planning on using you. Even if they aren't evil, they are still corrupt and they want you to be their puppet. I wasn't lying about wanting to protect you, but I lied about what I was protecting you from. I'm sorry." She nodded in understanding.

"What are they planning on using me for?"

"They are planning on using you to kill me. And one more thing. Jocelyn is the one that suggested it." I could see distress in her face.

"How do you know all of this?" she whimpered.

"I have ears everywhere, Clary. Even inside the institute. I have spied on them for weeks."

"So you have basically been manipulating me to protect me from becoming weak like the Clave. You wanted to make me like you."

"Yes. I may have tricked you, but it was to make you stronger. You can be your own person now. You have to make a choice. Me or them. They have been lying to you, but I told you the truth. Who is your real family?" I whispered into her ear. She was silent for a few moments, but finally she had an answer.

"You. You're my real family." Good choice, Clarissa. I smiled with real joy. It worked. My honesty worked.

"There's one more thing. I hired the demons to capture Jace." I waited for her to stand up and storm out, but her response was entirely different.

"I'm glad because now we can do this." She kissed me firmly on the mouth and I kissed her back.

"Join me, Clarissa, and together we will have everything. There is no going back after this." Her response was to kiss me harder. She rolled on top of me and whispered _yes_ into my ear. Finally she was all mine. In every way, she was mine.

* * *

**Hey! I tried to make this an all round good chapter. I tried to include some Clabastian, some fighting, and some romantic moments. And now that Clary and Sebastian are on the same page, a bunch of exciting things will happen! For the next chapter, should I go to Jace's POV, or just keep it Clary and Sebastian? Please answer in the reviews! Thanks again so much for reviewing my story. You have no idea how much it means to me. Byee:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter. I just finished with a bunch of exams and I am sick:( There was a some controversy about the POV's so I decided to keep it in Sebastian and Clary's POV. I am still going to talk about stuff going on with Jace, though. I hope that you guys like! Enjoy:)**

* * *

We woke up the next morning late. Sebastian's armed was draped over the side of my body possessively. The curve of his mouth made me just want to kiss him forever. His jaw line was bold and defined. He was the perfect mixture of dark and sensitive. My heart throbbed at the thought of loosing him. There was no way that the Clave was going to take him from me.

"Staring is creepy," Sebastian murmured with his head buried into his pillow.

"What's creepy is that you can see what I'm doing when your eyes are closed," I shot back playfully. He smiled and open his black eyes. His hand brushed against my face and tucked one of my bright red curls behind my ear. He grasped the side of my face and drew me into him. We kissed passionately. His lips were soft and full against mine and I felt the high of loosing myself again. His hand brushed down my arm to my waist, then my butt. He drew my leg over him and pulled me on top of him. We kept kissing until I started to pull his shirt up. He drew it over his head and immediately went back to kissing me. His mouth moved down my neck, then to my chin. I moved my hands down his chest towards his hard stomach muscles. His hands rested on my lower back. We kept kissing and I felt myself getting completely lost in him.

Sebastian and I stayed like this all day before we decided to make some dinner. He started cooking pasta with a delicious smelling meat sauce. I couldn't wait to be pressed against him. I felt power coursing through my bloodstream when I thought about him. He was like a drug that constantly consumes you.

Sebastian came up behind me and started delicately kissing my shoulder. His hard and firm hands wrapped around my waist and pushed me against him. I melted into his touch and turned around quickly. He cradles my face and kissed me roughly. I kept finding myself wanting more. We finally broke apart.

"Dinner is ready," Sebastian breathed in my ear.

"It smells great. I'm starving." We sat down and dug into our food. He poured me some wine and I sipped some. The taste filled me with warmth and I felt it spread through my body.

"I have some more news on Jace and the Clave," Sebastian stated. A heavy weight came back down on top of me. I had gone the day without thinking of Jace.

"What is it?"

"Jace found his way to the Clave. I don't know how, though. He told them about my plan to start a new type of government for shadowhunters and downworlders. Apparently they didn't like that very much." He saw my face fall slightly.

"I know how Jace got to the Clave. I taught him how to do a portal ruin." Sebastian looked surprised, then terrified.

"Clary,what other ruins did you teach him?" I suddenly got really irritated.

"Why do you care?" I shot back at him. His expression darkened.

"Clary..."

"Fine. I taught him the portal, blending in ruin, and long distance tracking." He jumped up from the table and quickly walked over to me. He pulled up the sleeve of my right arm. There was a ruin there that I had never seen before.

"I saw this while you were asleep and assumed that it was something that you made up, but then I recognized this one symbol." He traced a small line through the ruin.

"What is this?" I whimpered. He started to check my other arm to make sure that there wasn't another mystery ruin. My heart nearly stopped. I remembered where I had seen this before.

"Sebastian, I know what it means," I said quietly. He looked in my eyes.

"What does it mean?"

"It is a permanent tracking ruin, but when it is used it causes immeasurable pain and sometimes death depending on how many times you use it to track someone. I forgot that I taught this to Jace a while ago before I realized what it fully did."

"He must have put it on you when you were asleep in order to always know where you were. He knew that something might happen to separate you from him. Smart bitch," Sebastian inquired.

"Do you think that they are going to use it to track us?" I asked.

"I'm not going to give them a chance to. We are going to Idris with the forces that we have. I am going to take them down sooner than I expected, but it will be worth it. I am not going to let them hurt you." I nodded and layed my head on his shoulder.

There was a small tingling in my foot that caused me to glance down, but it soon disappeared as Sebastian picked me up and took off for his bed. I started laughing as he threw me down and climbed on top of me. He started kissing my neck and shoulder. I ran my hands down his arms and arched my back towards him. Suddenly the tingling was back, but it quickly turned into a burning. The sensation moved up my leg before it turned into a searing pain. I screamed and my arm started throbbing where the tracking ruin was. Little black lines were spreading out around my arm. Sebastian jumped off me and cradled my head.

"Clary. It's going to be okay. I'm going to make the pain stop." He looked like he was in pure pain at the sight of me crying. I nodded to show him that I heard what he said. He started to draw a ruin on my other arm, but it made the pain much worse. There was a loud crash from downstairs and we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I saw Isabelle and Jace barge into Sebastian's room. Sebastian jumped off the bed to stand in front of me as I laid there screaming from the pain of the ruin. All I heard was shouting coming from the two opposite sides in the room. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Heyy! I'm sorry if that chapter was confusing. Basically it started with Clary and Sebastian doing "stuff". I didn't want to make an incest fic so it was kinda vague. Then they ate dinner. Clary had taught Jace a long-term tracking ruin that had side affects that Jace didn't know about. She had taught it to him in the past. Then the clave used it to find them and they showed up at the house. If you have any questions, put them in the reviews and I will answer them. If you have noticed, I have described Clary as "loosing" herself. I am meaning this in a figurative sense. I want to describe her and Sebastian's love as dangerous and dark. It consumes her. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Byee:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! This next chapter is the halfway mark for this story! To answer some questions, yes, Clary and Sebastian have had sex. I wanted to leave that part up to your imagination because I am horrible at writing incest fics. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter and thank you so much for all your reviews! I love them!**

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

Jace and Isabelle barged into my room with their weapons out. Clary was still curled up from the pain of Jace's ruin. It pained me to hear her cry. I jumped off the bed in front of Clary to separate her from my enemies.

"What is she doing in your bed? Why is she in pain? What did you do to her!" Jace started screaming at him.

"Sorry, Jace, but you're the one to blame for her being in pain. The tracker ruin that you put on her has some side effects. Whoever has to ruin is in extreme pain or can die." His face turned from angry to horrified. He made a motion towards Clary. I stepped in front of him and shook my head slowly.

"Don't get near her. She doesn't want you anymore." I looked at Isabelle. "Any of you." When I looked over at Clary, I saw that she had passed out. I placed my hand on the side of her face and cut a line through the tracking ruin to break the connection. The black lines that were spreading across her skin went away. Jace's fine turned red and he lunched for me. I side-stepped and punched him in the jaw. His rage blinded him so he came at me again. This time he tried to cut me with one of his knives. I spun and knocked him to the floor. Isabelle took her golden whip and tried to hit me with it, but I grabbed hold of the end and pulled. She cried out in pain as my hand wrapped around her neck. I threw her against the wall. I could feel mu darkness and anger take hold.

Clary started to wake up and I could see tear stains on her face. She looked at a crumbled Isabelle on the floor, then to Jace and her face turned from confused to angry. She got of the bed with renewed strength and stood next to me. She laced her fingers around mine and squeezed. Some of the pressure in my chest weakened. Jace looked at her with a broken glance and walked over to Isabelle. He helped her to her feet.

"We came to take Clary back with us," Jace announced fiercely.

"You don't get to make that decision for me," she shot at him. He grimaced.

"Whatever lies he's been telling you, Clary-"

"He hasn't been telling me any lies! That's all you. I am not leaving with you so get out before I make you." I loved when she was angry. It reminded of me of how much we had in common.

"You heard her. Get out of here," I told them threateningly. Jace shot me a dark look and started to turn around when Isabelle cracked her whip quickly. I lunged in front of it as I saw that it was heading for Clary. It hit my arm painlessly as I broke out a seraph blade. Clary jumped into action and charged at Jace. She swiped him with the knife that Jace had earlier. He just jumped out-of-the-way effortlessly, but didn't fight back. She tried again, this time making contact. Jace cried out in pain. She kept pushing until finally she got him in the stomach. He fell to his knees and held his wound. Clary dropped her knife next to him and walked over to stand next to me as Isabelle screamed and ran over to her adopted brother. She helped him to his feet and ushered him out of the room before I could kill them.

I hugged Clary against me and made sure that she wasn't hurt. She did the same to me.

"How could I do all that? I felt anger pump through my body and it took over my actions. I felt more powerful than I have ever felt." I smiled at her.

"You're a Morgenstern. We have demon blood in us. Even you," I said. She shook her head.

"No. I have angel blood."

"And demon blood. That's how you can do the things that you do with ruins. That's also why you can survive things that other people can't. You should have died when they used that ruin to track you, but you didn't. That's why I wasn't too worried about you." She looked visibly shocked, but not in a bad way.

"That's why you recognized the symbol in the ruin at dinner, but didn't freak out. You knew that I was like you. That It couldn't hurt me," she realized. I nodded slightly and smiled.

"You really got Jace good. Do you think that he will recover?"

"Ya. I didn't hit anything major. He will probably just be sore for a while."

"Do you feel better? Less angry?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I feel like I love power and I want more. I want to take down the Clave once and for all." She clutched my hand and leaned up to kiss me. I felt renewed power in her touch. She felt dangerous and out-of-control when I grabbed her waist. I liked it.

"Clary-" She shook her head.

"Don't talk," she muttered. I grabbed her legs and lifted her up against me. She wrapped them around my body as I pushed her on the bed.

"I love you, Clary."

"I love you, too," she said with a smile. I wrapped my hand in her bright red hair and flipped her over so that she was underneath me.

"Tomorrow, I want to take you to Idris. It's time we claim what our father wanted. Together." She smiled and kissed me hard. I nuzzled her neck and kissed her back. She bit my lip playfully as I rubbed the side of her ribs. She was mine.

* * *

**Heyy! So this chapter was pretty boring, but the next one is going to be big. There will be a lot of twists and betrayals from both sides. I will probably leave you on a cliffhanger next time to build up suspense;) I hope that you enjoyed some of the fighting and Any questions, just ask. I would also like some suggestions on what you would like to see happen. Thanks fro reading and stay tuned for more! Byee:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! These few next chapters are going to be big chapters. There will be a lot of twists and stuff. To clarify, I changed some of the story from the real book. Clary was born with demon blood in her system after Valentine slipped her mother some before she was born. That's how she is part angel, part demon. Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Clary POV**

The next few days were based around preparing for Idris. Sebastian trained me harder than ever before. I was even better than Jace at hand to hand combat. I was ready to claim what I wanted, Sebastian and power. I wanted to take control of the Clave like my father did. We gathered a bunch of loyal followers to our father and asked them to help us fight the Clave. They will all meet us in Idris in a couple of days. From what I could tell, everyone that I cared about, or previously cared about, would be there.

"Hey. Are you almost ready to portal. I have a few things that I need to take care of in Idris," Sebastian asked.

"Ya. What kind of things?"

"I need to collect some weapons and I need to talk to an... old friend. He's going to help us take down the Clave. Not that we need any help. This fight will be easy." I walked over to him and held his hands. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. He rubbed his rough hands over my lower back and kissed my cheek.

"We are going to have so much fun kicking their ass. I love you so much and I can't wait to see you revenge," Sebastian told me as he rubbed his hands on my neck. I laughed and agreed to him. I was furious with my mother for suggesting that I kill my own brother to the Clave. And I was mad at Jace for lying to me and making me think that my family wanted to kill me. Now I just wanted to kill them.

Sebastian handed me his stele. I drew the portal on the wall and we stepped through to Idris. When we landed on the grass, I looked around to see where we landed. We were on the outskirts of the town, far enough away that nobody would see us. Sebastian set up some logs as if he was making a fire.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm summoning a greater demon." I was slightly surprised.

"What? I thought that you said that there was going to be no demons involved." He shrugged and told me that we needed one. I was getting irritated.

"What about what you said about being honorable. We were supposed to be better than the Clave."

"We are. I just need something from this demon and then I am going to destroy her. Lilith has a certain sword that I need in order to kill someone important."

"Who?" I demanded.

"Jocelyn." I was shocked, but not upset. Somehow I knew that he wanted her dead.

"Why do you need this special sword to kill her?" I asked quietly.

"She has special blood because she is a Fairchild. They are like shadowhunter royalty. And our father put a ruin on her to keep her safe when she was pregnant with you. This is the only weapon that can penetrate that ruin's power." I nodded and realized that he was right. I had seen a mysterious mark on the inside of her bicep. I never asked because I assumed that it was a tattoo.

Sebastian started chanting words that I had heard Magnus chant before. He held out his hand and asked me to join him. I started chanting, too. The words just came to me even though I had never said them before. A green mist started to rise from the flames and Lilith stood in front of us.

"My son! Why have you called upon me? Is it time to destroy the Clave?" Lilith asked with a pure hatred in her voice.

"Yes, it is. Unfortunately, we ran into some complications. I need your sword to kill my mother." Lilith hissed.

"I am your mother, boy," she growled. I stepped forward to tell her that Jocelyn meant nothing to us, but Sebastian grabbed my arms and pulled me back.

"Don't," he said as he shook his head at me.

"I want to kill her. I want her to leave this world forever and leave us alone," Sebastian explained. Lilith smiled and reached for her belt. She pulled out a gleaming gold sword with dark ruins engraved on it. I knew enough to know that this sword was extremely powerful and could do a lot more that kill my mother. Sebastian took the sword from the demon. There was a gleam in his eyes.

"Thank you...mother," he growled as he plunged the sword into the evil demon. She screamed and shrunk into the grass. She had returned to her dimension.

"That was fast," I muttered. Sebastian looked at me and smiled.

"Now that we have this sword, we can kill the women that ruined our life."

"Are you sure that you want to? If you kill her, we will have lost both of our parents. Don't we really want to just take over the Clave and stop them from hurting us?" I asked carefully. Sebastian whipped around with accusation.

"There are things that you don't know. Things that I can't tell you about her. She is pure evil. More than Valentine ever was. When you were very little, Jocelyn would visit us. I saw her do things to you that you don't remember because she took your memories."

"I know. I got them back, but I don't remember her doing anything worse than Valentine." Sebastian walked over to me and hugged me.

"She was the one that wanted to use demon blood to enhance the shadowhunter race. She started the first experiment. Me. When she saw that the demon blood would make a monster, she left us. The damage was already done. Valentine had inserted demon blood into her before she could run and it made you. She gave Valentine the idea to use demons to take over and when things got out of control, she did nothing to stop it. She left me with that monster." I shook my head as tears started running down my face.

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian. I didn't know. I would never leave you like she did. I would never do what she did. I love you." I pulled his face up to mine and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

"Let's go pay her back for the abuse and deception. For ruining our lives. But one thing first. Let me take care of Jace and Jocelyn. You focus on taking down the Council." He nodded at what I suggested. There was a loud yell as a group of evil shadowhunters gathered from the edge of the forest. I could see another group on the other side of Idris. The fight was going to happen sooner than I expected, but I was ready. Jace had lied to me and so had my mother. She made me believe that everything was my father's fault. I had hated him for so long and now he was dead. It was her time to die now, along with every other monster that messed up my family. The Clave was finally here and we were at war.

* * *

**Hey again! There will probably be 3 more chapters of this story, but I am going to start another one in about a week. It will be completely Clabastian and it will probably be in the future. I hope that you liked this chapter and I can't wait for you guys to read the next one! It has been so amazing writing this fic! Thanks for all your reviews and rates! You're the best! Byee:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I think that the next chapter is the last one of this story! I have another one coming up that I am really excited about! Some of you may be upset by this chapter, but it is going to be intense. Some graphic stuff will happen and lots of shocking deaths. I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

I started out over the mass of shadowhunters and downworlders thundering toward me and my sister. Pure hatred flowed through my veins and I could feel myself growing dark and losing the humanity that Clary had given me. I hated them. All of them. I was going to murder each one of the bastards and then kill their families like they did to me. Everything was their fault.

Clary pulled out her knife next to me. I handed her Lilith's sword so that she could murder our mother. I knew that she was very upset about what I told her about her mother. I was surprised that Jocelyn hadn't told her herself. They seemed close, but I guess I was wrong. I almost felt bad for her because the guilt must be clawing at her heart. It must be exhausting having to lie constantly. Unless you're me.

"When should we start fighting?" Clary asked me. There was a sour look on her. I could tell that she was trying to hold back her anger.

"When they come up to us and make the first move. Act relaxed because you will be able to think better." She nodded and pulled out her stele. She marked a ruin that I had never seen before. Then she turned to me and did the same.

"What does it do?" I asked as she finished marking me.

"Invincible. If you get hurt, it will heal immediately." I smirked with pride.

"Impressive. Did you just think of it?"

"Ya. I also have another one as a back up plan. You will know its effects when you see it." She cut me slowly with her knife and it closed up right after the blade scraped across my forearm. Nice.

The fighters were getting closer now and our side started to charge forward. The two groups made contact and I heard the shouts of pain. The sky was starting to turn red as if it were made of blood. I could smell rain in the air. Clary began to shift next to me, ready for the fight. I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"We will be fine. We are going to have everything. I love you," I told her. She smiled.

"I love you, too." We started to run towards the huge battle before us. I cut down a group of shadowhunters before me. They went easily. it looks like the Clave was desperate for fighters when they found out that I wanted war. I killed a few more fighters when I saw a familiar face. Magnus Bane. I was calculating how I was going to kill him when he smiled at me and started to fight alongside me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"I wanted to join the winning side. Technically, I have been helping you the whole time, but I think that you already knew that." I looked at him and smiled.

"Ya. I had my suspicions." I saw him staring at the boy named Alec across the battlefield.

"What about your boyfriend?" I asked him as I killed another shadowhunter.

"We broke up. Besides, I never really liked the Clave's rules. They were so... restricting." He had a sparkle in his eye as he cast a spell on another group, killing them. It was a slaughter.

"Glad you could join us." I felt a sting in my arm as I realized that it was Clary. She must have linked us. She was drawing another mysterious ruin and I could see the faded mark on my tanned skin. What was she doing?

* * *

**Clary POV**

I fought with complete anger and hatred. I wanted them all to die. I could see Isabelle, Jace, and Alec fighting with the rest of the Clave shadowhunters. My heart raced with the adrenaline. Where was my mother?

"Clary. Stop and listen to me." I spun around at the voice of the godforsaken women that I call mom.

"What do you want?" I asked as I pulled the sword from my belt.

"I know that you are angry with me, but you have to let me explain. I loved Sebastian, but he is a liar."

"Sebastian! You're the one that abandoned him after ruining his life!" She looked shocked that I knew the truth.

"He told you," she muttered.

"Yes, he did. You should be ashamed, you bitch! You lied to me and left your family for dead. You deserve to rot in hell!" I glanced around as tears poured down my face. Sebastian was fighting alongside Magnus. I felt slightly confused, but refocused on my mother. I decided that now was a good time.

"Clary, I'm so sorry! You're right, but give me a chance to explain!"

"No! I'm going to kill you for what you did!" Suddenly I felt myself being knocked to the ground. Someone had taken the sword from my grasp. I saw a golden blonde head standing above me.

"Stop this, Clary. This isn't you," Jace told me softly. I grabbed my stele and drew a ruin on my skin. I could feel the energy of me and Sebastian fill me up. The ruin glowed a bright red and sent everyone in a five-mile radius falling to the ground except for me. Everyone was lying on the ground and they looked at me. I walked over to an out of breath Jace and I grabbed back the sword. Rain started to pour down around me.

"Next time, don't get in my way," I snarled whipping water from my face. I walked to Jocelyn and plunged the sword into her chest. I could hear screams of terror as the life drained out of my mother's body. Jace started to bark orders as the rest of the Clave became enraged. Instead of feeling sadness at killing my mother, I felt thrill. Sebastian joined me and pulled me behind a wall of our father's shadowhunters.

"How do you feel?" he asked me with a face full of concern.

"Fine. Great, actually. Why were you talking to Magnus?"

"He was working with us the entire time. It turns out that the High Warlock of Manhattan doesn't like rules. Who knew," he snorted. I took a deep breath and started looking for Jace.

"Are you ready to get back out there?" Sebastian asked me. I nodded and ran back into the fight. The rain had dwindled a bit, but it was still sprinkling. I started cutting down groups of my enemies. Jace came up to me with a paled face.

"Clary, please stop this."

"Last time someone told me that, I killed them. I believe you were there." He looked angry even though I knew that he would never kill me. I started to fight him. A group of shadowhunters gathered around us, even Sebastian. He looked like he was having fun. I whirled away from Jace as he tried to knock me to the ground. I kicked him in the stomach hard, then in the leg, then the chest. He was on the ground panting hard. There was bruising along his jaw line from where I had punched him. He looked up at me with pleading eyes as I kicked his face. His nose broke under my foot. There was a chuckle from the crowd as I beat up my ex-lover. The fight broke out between the two sides again.

"Shall I continue, Jace, or will you stop this pitiful attempt at a war," I cooed. He looked away and started to rise to his feet. I let him. The satisfaction of killing him would be better if he could stand.

"I think that you are hurt and lost. I still love you after everything you have done. Please come back to me." The anger inside me grew and I lashed out at him. As I was about to stab him with my knife, a golden whip wrapped around my arm and pulled me from him. I whirled around and started fighting with my previous best friend. Her black hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. She was no match for my new skills and she was quickly on the ground from pain.

"Why did you choose them over me?" I asked with genuine sadness. "They are liars."

"I know, but they are my family. I couldn't hurt them like you could." I pitied her to the point that I let her live.

"When you feel like not dying, come find me. Next time I see you, I will kill you. You are one of them." I walked away to join Sebastian. The forces had dwindled on the Clave side.

"I killed most of the council. There are some downworlders left, but most of them joined us since we are winning. Jace is still alive, but barely. You certainly left your mark on him." I smiled slightly and hugged my brother. As the fight subsided, I saw the people who I had previously cared about flee. Luke was crying over his dead wife, Jocelyn and Jace was lying on the ground in pain. Before I had tried to stab him, I left a ruin that would cause a painful and slow death. Knowing Jace, it probably wouldn't kill him, but it was fun to see him pay for betraying me.

I turned around hand in hand with Sebastian as we started to walk off into the forests of Idris. It was time to start planning our next move for taking over our now confused world.

"Clary-" I snapped around at the sound of my best friend's name.

"What are you doing here, Simon?" I asked wearily. Fatigue was starting to overtake me. Sebastian stared at Simon with anger.

"I saw you kill your mother and I am sorry that you had to do that. I really miss you and I want you to come home with me." I laughed and started to draw a ruin on my hand. Simon let out a scream of pain as I held out my hand to him The veins in his face turned black and shone through his pale skin.

"I am not going to care about any of you monsters ever again. I wish you a long and horrible life in hell." I twisted my hand and the light in his eyes left. He dropped dead on the grass. A heavy weight came over me and I fainted from fatigue. Sebastian came over to me and held me in his arms like a baby.

"Clary. Where did you learn that dark magic? It is extremely dangerous." I shook my head and nuzzled up to his chest as he carried me through the portal and back to our floating home. We won, but it seems like I lost. I killed my best friend, my mother, and possibly my first boyfriend. What had I done.

* * *

**Well then. That was really dark and depressing to write, but it goes with the ending so hang in there for a couple more uplifting twists. I'm sorry for any character deaths that you didn't like:/ I felt that it added to the story, but it was sad. I know. There will probably be one or two more chapters before I start my next story. Any questions or concerns, review. I always check and will answer. Thank you so much for reading! Byee:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! unfortunately, this is the last chapter of this fic, but I will be starting a new on in the next few days. There might be an epilogue after this chapter. I haven't decided yet:/ I hop you enjoy!**

* * *

**Clary POV**

The day after the war, I layed in bed thinking about what had happened. Sebastian was making deals with different groups of downworlders, trying to get them to join us. After we had beat the Clave, most people joined us voluntarily because we had control. Sebastian also told me that the Clave had a huge funeral for my mother. He got information from Magnus who was still working as a double agent. Jace was still alive and nobody had found Simon yet. I was focusing on rest because I had used too much power to draw the ruins that I used. Sebastian talked to me about the power of the dark magic that I had used. He told me that it came from demons that were more power than Raziel himself. Now I was on house arrest until Sebastian came home. He didn't want me hurting myself.

"Hey. I'm home. Are you hungry?" Sebastian told me as he peeked around my door.

"Ya. I will help you make food." I followed him from my room and down the stairs. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"We did it. We have complete control over the Clave. We won." I could tell that he could barely contain his excitement.

"That's great! Is there any word on Jace, Isabelle, and Alec. Have they found Simon yet?" I gushed. Sebastian looked sad and looked at the ground.

"They have disappeared. I sent search parties to look for them, but they have seemed to just vanished. I went back to look for Simon's body yesterday, but it was gone. Somebody must have found him before I did." I nodded and sat on the kitchen counter. Sebastian walked over and wrapped his arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder and put my legs on either side of his waist. He kissed me gently because he could tell that I was still exhausted. I placed my hands on either side of his face and kept pushing into the warmth of his lips. He broke away from me.

"I want to show you something. Follow me." He grabbed my arm and helped me off the counter. I followed him out of the house. We were in Idris because it was our home now. We had been given a huge mansion, but we weren't staying in it yet. Sebastian walked me down the cobblestone streets of our city. I breathed in the fresh air and saw the rising sun above me. I could feel its rays hitting my paled skin. I was wondering where the Lightwoods had run off to when Sebastian stopped me and pointed to a huge statue of...us.

"What the...?" I started.

"They put this up this morning. I don't know why the shadowhunters are being so cooperative, but hey, I'm not arguing." I racked my brain for a reason as to why this seemed so easy, but couldn't come up with anything. Then it hit me, it was something that the Silent Brothers had told me when I was getting my memories back. They hinted to the fact that my feelings about guidance were reversed. _What does that mean?_ I told Sebastian what I had just thought of.

"Maybe they were talking about the Clave being traitors?" Sebastian thought out loud.

"I don't think so. They would have told me that in front of Jace. This was just me by myself." I thought again. Then it dawned on me. They were talking about our parents.

"They were trying to tell me that my mother was behind everything. Our father wasn't doing anything wrong." Sebastian gave me a puzzled look.

"That makes sense, but why would the shadowhunters of Idris just lie down and let us take over their city?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe they didn't like the Clave's rules? Maybe they like us because we killed our evil parents or... misunderstood parents."

"Ya. Maybe. I will do some research to find out what really happened between our mother and father." I smiled at the thought of our power now. Our father would be proud, even if all the bad stuff that happened wasn't his fault. We walked back to our house and hung out for the rest of the night. Tomorrow would be the start of our new lives.

* * *

**Hey again! I know that was short, but I came up with an idea! I left some stuff unanswered because I am going to have a run off series from Jace's point of view! How would you guys like that? I will still do POV's with Sebastian and Clary, but also with Jace. I already have some big twists in my head and I might also have the another fic going on. Let me know what you think about that and tell me some ideas of what you think I should do. I am open to suggestions. Thanks! Byee:)**

**P.S. I know that I strayed from the books a lot, but I have some good ideas to tie up those loose ends. I hope you guys like them!**


End file.
